Dudas.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (RuHana) Hanamichi no sabe lo que siente por su némesis (^^), pero su mejor amigo lo ayudará adescubrirlo. AUTOR: Blue Falls. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**Dudas. **

Por: Bluefalls.

(narel_chan@hotmail.com)

PDV= Punto de vista de.

(PDV Hanamichi)

         Todo comenzó aquel día en que ese kitsune me besó. Pero aún insiste. Insiste en que me ama. ¡¡Es mentira!! ¡¡No lo creo!! Le dije a Rukawa que sólo estaba imaginando cosas, que se volvió loco después del entrenamiento tan duro de baloncesto. Pero insistió, y yo huí de él...

          ¡¿Un hombre me ama?! No, ¡no puede ser verdad! ¡Esto es una locura! Especialmente NO ese estúpido kitsune... Estaré traicionando la confianza de Haruko-chan. Pero aún así, me gustó mucho ese beso. No, ¿¿qué demonios estoy pensando?? 

(PDV Mitsui)

          ¿Qué le pasa hoy a Sakuragi? No ha hecho sus usuales peleas tontas, e incluso no ha andado diciendo últimamente "Ore wa Tensai". También está evadiendo a Rukawa. Qué extraño.

\\Mitsui observa cómo Sakuragi bloquea el tiro de Rukawa instintivamente, pero rápidamente retrocede cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.\\ 

          Está actuando realmente extraño. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado entre esos dos. Iré a averiguarlo con Sakuragi más tarde.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(PDV Hanamichi)

          ¡Demonios! ¿Es tan obvio que estoy evadiendo al kitsune a toda costa? Micchy me buscó hoy y me preguntó qué pasó entre Rukawa y yo. Estúpido Micchy. Estúpido Kitsune.

~*Retroceso (FlashBack)*~

_Hana: No, de verdad._

_Mitsui: No, estás mintiendo. Puedo verlo en tu rostro. Te gusta, ¿no es así?_

_Hana: ...¿¿¿??? ¿Quién?_

_Mitsui: Rukawa. Te gusta, ¿no?_

_Hana: ..._

_Mitsui: Si aún no estás seguro de eso, déjame decirte algunas cosas, ¿está bien? Te gusta alguien o talvez hasta lo amas, cuando piensas en él todo el tiempo. Cuando lo impulsas a ser mejor de un modo u otro, como pateándolo, en primera instancia. (Ríe un poco) Cuando no lo quieres ver débil..._

_Hana: ¡Yosh! (De repente se levanta de la banca mirando a Mitsui)_

_Mitsui: ¿¿¿???_

_Hana: Lo decidiré por mí mismo. __Arigatou, Micchy._

_Mitsui: Está bien, de nada. ¡¡Y deja de llamarme 'Micchy'!!_

~*Termina retroceso*~

(PDV Hana)

          Así que lo amo, eso creo. Sí... Estoy empezando a pensar que debería buscar a Rukawa, por haberlo lastimado. Debería decirle, o... ¿debería? Ya no tengo la necesidad de impresionar más a Haruko-chan, ¿es por él? Hai... Veré qué puedo hacer mañana.

(PDV Bluefalls :p) 

          Sakuragi empujó a Rukawa fuertemente sobre el casillero de tras de él. Nadie más andaba por ahí, ya que sólo ellos dos se habían quedado ahí para practicar más.

"Do' aho." Una fría voz se escuchó.

          Sakuragi titubeaba. No esperaba que algo tan frío proviniera de Rukawa.

"Mira, Kitsune... yo... eh, quiero decir..." Se detuvo, incapaz de decir las palabras que tantas veces había practicado. 

"Do' aho." La fría voz se escuchó de nuevo.

          De repente, Sakuragi sintió unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos, los cuales pertenecían a Rukawa. Se derretía en el apasionado beso y lo correspondió, contándole todo lo que le quería decir antes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(PDV Hana)

          ¡Kaede-kun dijo que sí! Estaba muy feliz porque me perdonó. Han pasado tres días desde que todo sucedió. Ahora estamos acostados en la cama, disfrutando uno de la presencia del otro. Es en este momento en el que decidió hacerme la pregunta que talvez ha querido hacerme desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Do' aho. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"¡Teme Kitsune! Bueno... fue Micchy, él me hizo darme cuenta..." Sentí a mi amante cambiar de posición ante el nombre de Mitsui. "No te preocupes Kaede-kun, Micchy está con Ryochin."

"¿De verdad?" Sonaba sorprendido. ¿Acaso no lo sabía...?

"Así es."

"Bueno, como sea. Do' aho."

"¡¡Kitsune!! ¡No me llames así!"

"Do' aho. Siempre serás mi do' aho. Te amo, Hana-kun."

"Kitsune... también te amo."

                                                                      ~*Fin*~            


End file.
